


Sweet dreams, Dad

by Chicktar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, non-consensual anal sex, non-consensual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicktar/pseuds/Chicktar
Summary: Dean takes what he wants from John.  (Sorry this one is a little messy, i wrote it on a whim on my tablet.  I may go back and proofread and correct later, but please forgive the typos in the meantime.)





	1. Chapter 1

Dean groaned in pleasure and anticipation as his lubed finger squeezed into John's tight ass. It was so hot and tight--fucking gripping just one finger like it was gigantic. Dean couldn't wait to slide his cock in that tight little hole. He knew no one had ever been inside his father that way before and he was practically shaking with the thrill of being the first.

It had taken some effort and planning, but now after drugging John's bottle of Jack and sending Sammy off to spend the night with one of his friends, His dad was laid out in front of him completely naked, unconscious and drooling into the pillow as Dean breached his virgin hole. Seeing his father, the strongest man Dean knew, prone and helpless, at his mercy, had Dean's cock the hardest it had ever been. He was throbbing and pulsing with need, the head of his cock swollen and leaking. Dean swiped a finger of his free hand across the tip of his dick, gathering the pre-cum, and slipped his finger into John's mouth. Shit, that hole was hot and wet, too. Dean would have to be sure to enjoy it too the next time.

Turning his attention back to his father's round white ass, Dean settled back on his knees and with the free hand held John's butt open so he could watch the finger of his other hand sliding in and out of his father. It looked incredible. Dean squirted more lube straight onto John's hole and his fingers and he slid in a second. He started playing with his father's hole, scissoring and fucking his fingers in and out. After a couple more shoves he pulled them out and scooted up to take aim with his cock. Dean didn't want to prep John fully as he wanted to feel that tight push and pull against him and know that he was taking his father without his knowledge and there was nothing John could do about it. Dean wasn't kidding himself, this was rape, and he was going to fucking enjoy taking his Dad's cherry.

Dean slicked himself up and pressed the head of his cock up against his Dad's pucker. As he pushed in, he stared at his Dad's face and thought the only thing better than this in the world would be if John was awake. Dean wanted to watch his father break from the shock and horror of being raped by his own son, his pride and joy. Oh shit, but this would do for now, Dean thought, as his head popped past John's rim. Fuck! It was so hot and tight. Dean paused for a breath and then started pushing in further. He pushed and pushed and pushed in one long slow slide until his balls were pressed up against his father's ass. He panted a bit and reached down to take John's hips in his hands. He slid out about halfway and back in experimentally a couple times. John's ass was incredible--a tight sheath surrounding him with wet and heat everywhere and he knew he wouldn't last long. Maybe not such a bad thing, he thought. The drugs will still be working for a couple hours, so I can always go again.

Dean looked down where he was buried inside John, gripped John's hips hard, and started fucking. He slammed in and out of John's tight hole as fast and hard as he could and was quickly moaning with pleasure. He'd never been in such a tight, hot ass, and he knew he'd never be able to give this up now that he'd had a taste. Dean shoved his cock into John and delighted in his father's prone body being shaken and shoved up the bed bit by bit as John stayed unconscious through it all. Fuck, that ass felt good. Every time he pulled out, his father's hole sucked at him as if trying to hold him in and when he slammed back in he could feel John's wet walls from his head all the way up to the base of his dick. Dean fucked in and out and in and out and he was groaning and babbling about how fucking hot John's ass was.

Shit, Dad! I had no fucking idea your little hole would be so tight. We're going to be doing this a lot more. I'm gonna stick my fat cock up your ass every chance I get. I'm gonna find a way to take you in every position and take your hot fucking mmouth too. I'm gonna shove my dick down your throat until you gag on it. Fuck, you're tight, Dad. Shit this feels so good. I'm not gonna last but you know what? That's okay because then I'll just fuck my own come right back up into you in a few minutes. Oh yes, Dad, yes, fuck that's tight.

Dean was pounding into John at a furious rate now and he felt his orgasm started to swell up from the base of his cock. He fucked back in once, twice and then on the third time he slammed in and blew his load deep in John's ass. His cock pulsed and throbbed and Dean shook with pleasure. It was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. After a few moments he shakily fell down on top of his father and laid there in bliss thinking that he should turn John over before he fucked him again.

Maybe this time he would pull out and paint John's chest with his come.


	2. Better with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean invites a couple friends over to enjoy his dad.

Fuck, this was going to be so hot.  Dean was already hard and leaking in his pants as he opened the door to let Crowley and Cain in.  As they entered and saw his dad unconscious and naked on his back on the bed, Dean saw Crowley surreptitiously rub his crotch.

"Shit, Dean," Cain said.  "You're dad is..."

"Yeah, I know."  Dean went over to the little fridge and pulled out some beers, handing them around to the guys.  "So I haven't figured out yet how to keep him drugged but still awake, so for now unconscious is all we got."  He knew the disappointment was clear in his voice, but it didn't matter.  He could trust these guys.  They were just as fucked up in the head as he was.  Or maybe worse.  "So, you know, the blowjobs aren't that great, but his hold is fucking hot and tight like you won't believe."  He held his beer up and the other two clinked their bottles against his and they all took long deep pulls.

Dean already had his shirt off, so he started opening his pants and looked pointedly at his friends.  "Who wants to go first?" he said wickedly.  Crowley and Cain looked at each other, set their beers down on the table and set to work stripping.  They were both good looking enough, but when they got their underwear off and were completely naked Dean was excited.  They were both just half-hard at the moment, but Crowley looked like he'd have a nice fat one that would really stretch his dad's little hole--Dean bet his dad would be sore for a couple days after this.  And Cain's cock was probably thinner than Dean's, but already looked nice and long.  He would go deeper inside John than Dean had ever been.  Oh yeah, this was going to be so fucking hot to watch.

Dean knelt on the bed next to his dad's body and watched the two teens stroking their cocks and staring at John's inert body, clearly unsure how to begin.  Dean reached over and started to stroke John's soft dick.  He usually stayed soft while drugged like this, but Dean liked to touch it anyway.  There was something thrilling about taking hold of that soft, vulnerable flesh that had essentially made him.  "Cain, the lube's over in that drawer."  Dean nodded a slight gesture over to the nightstand and Cain followed it, plucking the bottle from the drawer and standing next to the bed, still stroking himself idly with the other hand.  Cain was fully hard now and yeah, he had some serious length going on there.  "How do you want him?" Dean asked, eyes flicking between the two guys.

"On his belly," Crowley said, his voice rough and hungry sounding.  Dean saw that he was full now, too, his cock, a fat hard rod with a huge head, swollen purple with need already.  Fuck.  He couldn't wait to see that thing stuffed in John's pucker.

Dean gestured to Cain, who dropped the lube on the bed and helped Dean flip his dad over onto his belly.  He didn't make a sound and Dean reached over to make sure his head was turned to the side that his nose and mouth were clear of the pillow so he could breathe.  He nodded at Crowley.  "Open him up."  Crowley reached for the lube and was already squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers when he said, "Any chance we can try this sometime without any prep?"  Dean groaned aloud.  "Shit, yeah, but I wanna save that for when I've figured out how to keep him awake.  It's gonna be so fucking hot to see his eyes when we shove in his tight little hole with no prep at all.  Jesus Christ.  That stretch is gonna tear him right up.  Gimme somma that."  Dean held out his hand so Crowley could squeeze some lube into his hand then wrapped his palm back around his own cock and started stroking languidly.  He better not rush this as he had to make it longer than his two friends before he was planning to take a turn.  He wanted to feel his cock slide in his dad's loose, used hold and know how it felt to feel all that hot jizz floating around in there and squishing around his dick as he pounded John.

Crowley was sliding two fingers in and out of John's ass already, and all three of them were staring at the digits sliding in and out of that tight ass.  Cain reached out with his free hand and caressed John's back lightly.  Dean watched Crowley's fingers sliding in and out and said, "Why don't you let Cain give it a go first, help spread him open for you."  He thought Crowley might object, but he just glanced over at Cain's long skinny tool and said, "Sure," and slid off to one side, then reached out with both hands and took hold of John's ass, spreading it wide open for Cain.

"Fuck," said Cain, and moved around to the foot of the bed.  He climbed in between John's legs, lined his prick up and leaned forward on one arm, starting to shove in.  "Oh fuck, he's so fucking tight.  Jesus Christ.  But it's so soft and relaxed at the same time.  It's different than someone who's awake.  Oh God, it's like it's harder to get in and also so much more giving and soft and easy.  Fuck fuck fuck you guys."  Dean was mesmerized.  He had scooted around a bit to keep that spot where Cain was shoving in clearly in sight and saw when the head popped past the opening at the same time that Cain groaned loudly.  "Oooohh YEAH!"  Cain dropped his other arm to the bed on John's other side and pressed his hips forward, shoving slowly into John.  Dean glanced over at Crowley and saw that he was staring at Cain's dick disappearing, too, and he was squeezing himself hard now, stroking in a smooth even rhythm.  The head of his cock was leaking steadily onto the carpet.  Cain groaned again loudly and Dean looked back watching as he stopped with only an inch or two left.  "Oh fuck, I think I'm bottomed out," Cain said, his voice strained and husky.  "God, this feels so amazing you guys.  He's so soft and warm all around me, it's fucking incredible."

"Keep going, man.  He can take it," Dean said.  He flicked up to his Dad's face, but he was still out cold, mouth open a bit on the pillow and a touch of drool starting to leak out.  

"Uhh," Cain groaned, and he pulled out a bit then slid back in, still stopping with a bit to go.  "I don't know.  I don't think I should.  Fuck."

"Come on.  Give it to him.  Just fuck in hard.  Bury yourself in there!" Dean urged him, his voice getting rushed and a bit louder with anticipation.

Cain slid back again then shoved in a bit harder, then back and in and then back and then slammed his pelvis forward, shouting "RRGHH" and shoving John's body an inch up the mattress and ending buried fully in his ass, balls tight up against John's thighs. "Oh god, oh fuck, oh YEAH!" Cain yelled.  His rolled his pelvis in a couple slow circles and moaned with pleasure.  "Fucking fuck, Dean.  And you've been doing this for weeks?"

Dean laughed, stroking himself with pleasure.  Glad someone else understood how fucking hot and amazing this was.  "Yeah, man.  I've been in that hold like every other day."

"Shit it doesn't feel like it.  How the fuck does your dad feel like such a tight little virgin?"  Cain pulled back and shoved back in again hard with a grunt, then started thrusting in an even rhythm making "Unh" sounds as he did.

"Dude, I don't know, but I'm not gonna question it.  Just enjoy it."

"Unh..unh...oh yeah...I...enjoy it..." He was fucking John hard now and Dean saw Crowley's hand slapping himself frantically in the background.  "Oh fuck," Crowley said, "I'm gonna blow, guys."

"Come over here and jizz on his face, man," Dean invited, stepping out of the way, his own hand still stroking away more evenly at his own hard and leaking dick.

Crowley moaned and murmured, "Fuck yeah," as he started awkwardly walking around the bed.  When he got up to the bed and crawled on his knees right up to John's face, jacking himself like crazy right up against John's mouth and cheek, Cain started babbling, "Oh fuck yeah, oh shit, yeah, that's so hot, yeah, fucking jack off right in his face like that, come all over him, make him a fucking mess, god he's so fucking tight and hot..."  Cain shoved in and out of John rambling filth and in between making little grunting noises and Crowley jacked himself fast and hard and then threw back his head and groaned loudly "FUUUUCK!" and started coming on John's face.  Seeing it Cain was suddenly slamming in faster and faster, still rambling nonsense, "Yeah yeah yeah, man, fuck, so hot, so fucking dirty, gonna mess you up, oh god, oh god," then he suddenly slammed in, his own ass clenched and tucked, pressed hard against John, spasming and coming in John's ass.  He moaned lowly "Oooonnnhhh" then collapsed onto John's back.

Crowley leaned back against the bed, his hand slack around his cock now, and with the other hand started smearing his own jizz around on John's face.  It was so fucking dirty and disgusting and Dean absolutely loved it.  Crowley looked up at Dean.  "You gonna take a turn on him now?"

"Nah, you're up for a go soon, right?  I wanna wait til last.  Feel your loads making him all loose and sloppy."

Cain groaned at Dean's words and rolled over to John's other side.  "Fuck man, I'd like to get a chance at that mouth.  I bet I'm long enough I can fuck his throat."

"Shit yeah," Dean said, his cock throbbing at Cain's words.  "Just have to be careful not to make him gag too much.  But I'd like to see that."

Dean leaned forward and pulled John's ass cheeks apart, taking a look at the little hole, wet with lube.  No jizz was leaking out yet.  Dean slid two fingers in as deep as he could and yeah, he could feel Cain's thick cum.  He swirled his fingers around in his Dad's ass and then slid them out and curled that hand around his own cock, stroking loosely again.

"So pretty good, huh?" Crowley said to Cain over John's head.

"Oh fuck yeah.  Sort of different but fucking great.  Hot and soft like the smoothest warmest fucking sponge you could imagine."

Crowley was already hardening again, one hand wrapped around himself stroking.  "So what all have you done so far, Dean?"

"Oh mostly I've just been fucking him just like this.  It's easiest on his belly.  But you actually get in at a better angle and can go deeper if he's on his back.  Once I tried some toys, got a vibe going super high, but the drugs I'm using are too much, you still don't get any reaction.  I need something that's more like just keeping him asleep, so maybe he'd still feel it partly and squirm around and react, but just not really be able to fully wake up and fight.  That's what I really want.  That and to have him awake but not moving.  Stare into his eyes while I rape his hole."  Fuck, he couldn't believe he'd just said all that, but it was true.  That's what he'd been dreaming of.

"God, Winchester, you're all kinds of fucked up," Crowley said.  But his cock showed he was into it--hard again already.  "I like it."

Dean chuckled.  "Yeah, well, if you want to get inside my dad, I guess you better like it."

"I think I might know someone who could help figure out some different drug options, too," Crowley said.

"Fuck, yeah.  That'd be awesome."  Dean had imagined pressing into his father while John stared up at him, wide-eyed and helpless, so many times he practically salivated at the idea of it becoming a reality.  And something that would just keep him in a regular sleep too, where Dean could fuck his mouth and he could still move and react...Dean had this recurring fantasy that in his sleep his dad would be turned on by it and would take him like a proper little cocksucker, slurping and sucking and licking away at Dean's hard cock...

Cain moving off the bed and over to the bathroom brought Dean back to the moment and he saw Crowley stroking himself, leaking and ready to go.  "So let's flip him so you can really get in there, man, he said to Crowley," who smirked with pleasure and got up to move to around the bed.  The flipped John onto his back and Dean couldn't help but play with his soft cock a little more.  Maybe if he were basically just in his sleep his cock would react more, too, get hard and leaking for Dean, his scared eyes showing how horrified he was by his son raping his ass but unable to control his body, keep it from reacting to the sensations...

Crowley was starting to knee-walk up between John's legs and Dean took hold of one of his Dad's legs and bent it back to his chest hard, making more room for Crowley to slot in.  Dean shoved the leg harder, tilting John's pelvis up and revealing his shiny wet hole.  A bit of Cain's cum was starting to leak out and Cain saw it as he walked out of the bathroom right then.  "Oh fuck, man, that's my jizz.  Oh that's so fucking hot," Cain said, his hand mindlessly heading down to his already half-hard cock to stroke it lightly.  Crowley scoots forward until his thighs are underneath John's ass and his tip is lined up with the dripping hole.  Dean stares as Crowley starts to push against the rim.

"Hold him, man!"

"I fucking am.  Just shove in."

"Unh.  It's too tight."

"Yeah, that's why it's gonna be so good.  You just have to push hard, Crowley."

Crowley's hand shifts from the base of his cock up to just under the head and he leans forward at the same time he pushes with his fingers.  Fuck!  It must be fucking tight 'cuz the pressure against his tip makes the head of Crowley's cock an even angrier purple and then it suddenly pops in and Crowley releases his breath with a sharp "Hnh" sound.  Dean watches Crowley rock his hips in small back and forth motions and realizes that his thick rod is slowly edging further and further inside his dad.  The skin around John's ass is stretched taut it's a stark pale white against Crowley's flushed pink dick.  Dean sees Cain in his peripheral vision come around to the other side of John and then he takes hold of John's other leg and bends it to push  his knee up against John's chest along with the one Dean is holding.  John's ass is completely exposed now, sitting on Crowley's thighs, stuffed full of Crowley's fat cock.  Dean reaches down and picks up the lube, drizzles some where Crowley and his dad are joined and then uses a couple fingers to smear it around.  John's rim is taut and pulled like Dean has never seen it before.  And Crowley is only about half in.  With the help of the lube, Crowley starts rocking a little more easily and after a minute he is fully seated in John's ass, his heavy balls pressed up against the cheeks of his ass.  Cain jacks himself with his free hand and Dean does the same, both staring as Crowley starts long slow pulls in and out of John.  "Unh, Dean, please tell me we can come back and do this again sometime."  He fucks a little faster, the motion starting to make wet sloppy slapping sounds.  Dean watches Crowley's balls swinging between his legs and smacking into his dad's ass.  "Oh yeah, we'll do this again."

"I wonder if he can take two of us at once," Cain says quietly, and both Crowley and Dean moan aloud.

"Fuck....unh...I don't...think...unh...that you're....gonna...get unh...anything else....in...here," Crowley grunts out.  He has both hands gripping John's hips hard, the skin white around his fingertips and he's shoving his hips back and forth almost frantically.  "Fuck...God...it's...tight.........even after....Cain..."

Dean's cock has been hard so long now that it's starting to hurt.  He really needs to get in there.  "Yeah...I been wondering if it might be the drugs help with that.  I dunno."

"Unh.  Oh.  Yeah.  That's.  Good.  Fuck.  Yeah.  I'm gonna.  Yeah.  Yeah.  Oh God, in or out, Dean?" Crowley asked, his hips stuttering a bit and a sort of frantic sound in his voice.

"In, man. I'm gonna fuck right into that sloppy hole when you're done," Dean said, staring at that fat cock ramming his dad's butthole.

Crowley thrusted into John again once, twice, three times, then shuddered, stilled pressed tight against his ass and shouted "FuuuuuuuccK!"  Dean wished he could see inside John's hole to watch spurt after spurt of Crowley's jizz squirting on the walls of John's tight cave, but some other time he could see that.  This time it was all about getting his dad's cunt as sloppy and wet as possible for Dean to slide into.  After a couple seconds, Crowley glanced over at Dean, down at Dean's aching and dripping cock, then smirked and pulled out and scooted off the bed.  He held John's leg down for Dean and Dean couldn't get into his place fast enough.  He scooted up to John's ass, still stroking himself as he stared at the pale wet glistening eye that was looking back at him.  It was gaping now, just a small black center about a finger width open in the center, showing that Crowley's big dick had made good use of John.  Dean guided his cock and rubbed swollen head in circles around John's slick hole, then pushed in.  He felt his dad's body open up for him easier than it ever had before, and he rolled his head back, mouth open, releasing a quiet moan as he sunk in until his pubic hair was pressed up against John.  He rolled his hips and he could feel slick slimy wetness all around the head of his prick.  It was so wonderfully dirty and disgusting.  He pulled partway out and slid back in slowly a few times, wanting to spread Crowley and Cain's cum all around his erection and John's smooth rectal walls.  The wetness made John feel maybe a little less hot than usual, but unbelievably smooth and soft.  The slide in and out was so fucking amazing.  Dean just closed his eyes for a few minutes and rocked in and out slowly, glorying in the feeling.  Then he rolled his hips around in circles as he rocked in and out, rubbing the head of his cock around inside John.

"Oh shit," he heard Cain say. "You're fucking squeezing it out of him.  Fuck."

He looked down and saw that the two boys had definitely filled his dad up well as now each time he pressed in a bit of the thick white creamy substance would squish out of his dad's hole.  There was a line of it dripping down his ass crack onto the sheet.  It was so fucking hot that Dean couldn't help starting to thrust faster and harder now.  He needed to come so bad.  He grunted a bit as he told Cain, "Feed it to him, man!"

Cain's eyes opened wide for a moment, but then he took a finger and slid it underneath Dean's cock to swipe up a glob of come.  Then he leaned over John and pressed the finger into his dad's mouth, sort of wiping it off on his tongue.  Of course John didn't react, but the sight of his father's mouth being fed the mixture of two of his friends' cum made Dean crazy.  He started driving into John at a brutal pace.  His hands on John's thighs, pressing his legs down tight to his chest and using them for leverage to control the rhythm of his hips slamming forward and back.  The room was filled with wet smacking sounds as he pulled in and out of the sloppy hole and the two boys on either side jacked themselves faster and faster to the sight.  Cain was next to him on one side babbling again about how hot it all was and he could hear Crowley panting and occasionally moaning on the other side.  His dad was underneath him, helpless, at his mercy, used by these two other young boys because Dean had decided it, because Dean was in control of his father's body, because Dean could do whatever he wanted to the man.  And he had turned him into a leaking sloppy wet cunt, squishing out cum as Dean slammed in and out of him, taking his own son's cock deep inside of him.  He was so wet and loose and soft all around Dean's aching cock and Dean was tipping over the edge, his balls pulling up tight and begging for release and then he heard Crowley moan loudly and saw a shot of his jizz fly onto his dad's face and Dean flew over the edge.  He shoved in and rocked and shook in John's body, releasing pulse after pulse inside of him to join the other two loads.  When he opened his eyes he say Crowley squeezing out the last couple drops of his load onto his father's chest and on the other side Cain throwing his head back and saying "Fuck yeah" as he released his own load onto John's body.

When Cain backed off, Dean looked down at John and saw he was painted face and chest with their cum and he knew he would remember the sight and whack off to it in the future.

"Crowley, take a pic, man," he urged, and Crowley smirked at him and reached for his phone.

Dean pulled out gently, a little extra sensitive from how long he had held himself back before enjoying his father this time.  He stared at John's rim as his cock emerged and watched as it gaped a little more than before and a drizzle of come leaked out following the head Dean's dick.  Dean took two fingers to catch the cum dripping down John's crack and slide it back up to stuff it in his hole.  It was a gloppy mess and Dean thrilled at how much John would hate this if he knew.  "How much he will hate this when we figure out how to do it while he does know," he thought.

"Um yeah, so when can we do this again?" Cain asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out anybody who can't handle Sam being dark and vicious to John like Dean is in this fic, because this isn't the chapter for you then. Of course, if anyone else is weird and sick and into it for some crazy reason like me, then here we goooooo!

Dean just stared as Sam mixed John's drink.  He was going to come in the door any minute and then he guessed he'd see if his baby brother was really the genius they both frankly thought he was.  He'd apparently had some medical consultation with some mysterious doctor friend to get some advice on the concoction, but he obviously couldn't tell her the whole truth about what they intended to do with it.  So Dean had the impression he had also made modifications to whatever had been advised based on his own research and education.  But he had a feeling Sam would turn out to be right on the money.

"So you're pretty sure this'll work, eh?"  Dean leaned back and took a swig from his own whiskey.  He wasn't planning to drink too much, of course.  Didn't want to dull the old libido on a night like this.

"Yep.  I'm only worried how long it'll last--not sure how long we can pull off the effect we want before we need to let him sleep again to make sure the memory loss takes.  But we'll know whenever he starts getting too alert and physically assertive.  Until then he should be completely pliant and suggestible.  He probably won't have full physical control, which is good of course, in a way.  But it will mean he won't be able to stand or hold himself up on his hands and knees or anything.  But he should have some movement.  Some control over his lips and mouth and tongue, just slower, softer, like failing brakes, you know--a little mushy and slow in response time."

Holy fuck.  Dean still couldn't believe how into all of this Sam was.  If he'd had any idea he would've included Sam from the beginning.  He'd assumed his kid brother was way too scrupled for this.  Even though he had obviously hated John for years.  With frankly more intensity than Dean did.  But Sam was such a straight arrow sometimes.  But there was none of that now.  When he'd caught Dean watching the video he had taken with Cain and Crowley of their second time with John, Sam's eyes had burned with fire and Dean had seen how quickly his cock swelled and strained in his jeans.

John's truck rumbled into the driveway and Sam walked over to the fridge, glasses for himself and John in his hands.  He was dropping ice into both glasses as John walked in.

"Dean," John said, dropping his bag onto the floor near the door and starting to kick his shoes off.

"Dad."  Dean nodded and waited for John to look up so he could point out Sam in the kitchen.

Sam wasn't waiting, though, he came walking up as John was just toeing his second boot off and held out the hand with John's glass in it toward their dad.  "John."

"Sam."  John's voice was quiet with surprise.  He took the glass.  And stared at Sam.  "What--Dean didn't tell me..."

"I asked him not to."

"Oh."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," John said and gestured sort of awkwardly at where Dean was sitting across from the couch.  Dean wished he could think of a reason they had to have this conversation in John's room where the king bed was.  But he was getting pretty used to figuring out how to manhandle John's inert body.  He watched as Sam and John settled themselves at either end of the couch.  Then Sam raised his glass in a sort of salute and looked pointedly at John's glass, still untouched in his hand.

John raised his own glass to Sam and Dean joined in, all of three of them raising their glasses and then drinking.  John took a long drink, down two-thirds of his glass in one go, then letting out a soft hiss as the whiskey burned its way down his throat.  He sat back for a minute, his eyes on Sam.  "I'm glad to see you, Sam."

Sam nodded.  Dean knew Sam didn't have it in him to say he was glad to see John.  But he paused and then finally came out with, "I want to try to bury the hatchet."  Then he drank from his own glass again.  Dean knew he wanted to get John to do the same--to make sure he drank it all.

John just swirled the brown liquid around in his glass, though, and nodded back at Sam.  "That's good, Sam.  I'm glad.  Do you...is there something we need to talk about and get out on the table first?"

Dean was surprised and almost felt sorry for the old man for a minute.  He didn't expect John to make an offer like that--practically inviting Sam to tell him off if he wanted to.  He looked over at Sam and wondered if he would change his mind.  It was okay with Dean if he did.  They didn't have to fuck John together tonight.  Dean had plenty of other nights and he could always go back to keeping Sam out of it--protecting him from the sick fun he had with John.

Sam looked at John for a few minutes, as if considering.  Then he raised his glass slowly to his lips and drained the rest of it, swallowing roughly.  He looked back at John and waited.  And Dean watched as John raised his own glass and emptied it, drinking down the rest of Sam's potion.  When John put his glass down on the coffee table, Sam said quietly, "No.  I think we should just see about moving forward and forgetting the past."

John's relief was visible, though he clearly tried to hide it, nodding almost grimly at Sam and saying, "Alright.  That sounds good.  Maybe we can start with another drink and get some dinner tonight then and see how that goes."

Sam smiled a bit then, but Dean thought it was a cold smile that didn't reach his eyes.  But he stood and walked over to grab the whiskey bottle and bring it back, opening it slowly, his eyes on John.  When Dean looked up at John, he saw he was already softer and more relaxed in the couch.  And as he watched, John's eyelids started to droop, not closing but leaving John with that tired barely awake look.  Sam poured some whiskey in his own glass and then screwed the cap back on the bottle, setting it down as he brought his glass to his lips.  John watched and said nothing.  No question about where his refill was.  No question about why they were just starting at him.

They stayed like that for a good three minutes, as Sam slowly drink another finger of whiskey and watched John relax into the cushions of the couch.  Then he put his glass down again and said, "Dean, why don't you help Dad get into bed," and turned and headed back down the hall toward John's room.  Dean blinked and stared at John.  John showed no reaction.

"Dad, let's go to bed, okay?" Dean ventured, scooting forward and setting his own glass down.

John nodded his head wobbily and said, with a bit of a drunken kind of slur, "Sure.  Bed.  Lessgo."  Wow.  Suggestible.  Just like Sammy said.

Dean stood and moved over to John, leaning down and reaching around put an arm around his back and then tug on his arm.  Sure enough, with his help, John managed to stand up and lean on Dean.  And when Dean started to walk, John shuffled along with him.  Holy fuck.  _Good job, Sammy_ , Dean thought.

When they got to John's room, Sam had tugged the top covers off and Dean dropped John onto the bed a little awkwardly.  John sat on the edge of the bed, a little slumped, but apparently just waiting for further direction.  Dean reached out and grasped John's chin, tugging his head up and looking in his eyes.  They were open, sort of unfocused, but he appeared awake.  He didn't protest to Dean's handling of him or react at all when Dean released him.  Dean looked over at Sam, who was watching from a spot against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile growing on his face.  "So is it fully in effect now?" 

"Oh yeah," Sam said, and Dean realized that as still as his baby brother had seemed he almost bouncing in place with excitement.  "He'll let us do anything now.  And as long as I get the other injection in him within at least 15 minutes of this one wearing off, then he will forget everything that has happened while he was under our suggestion."  Sam licked his lips and Dean felt his cock throb in response to his brother's obvious pleasure.  "He's ours, Dean."  Sam's eyes met his and they looked dark and dangerous and Dean felt a deep heat travel down his spine and settle in his groin.  His cock was pushing against his zipper now, hungry for freedom and a taste of John.  "Fuck.  This is awesome." 

Dean laughed.  Sam never talked that way--he sounded more like Dean right now than himself.  "Well what I want is to see your cock sliding down his throat."  He was thumbing his own jeans open as he spoke and reaching into grab onto Little Dean and give him a few solid pulls.  Sam was so hot this way.  Dean hadn't really thought of Sam much as a sexual being, but fuck he was hot with this angry hunger he had going on.

Sam smiled and peeled himself off the wall, walking over to them.  "Good idea, Dean."  He toed off his shoes as he walked and pulled his shirts over his head in one swift move.  By the time he was in front of John, he had his jeans open and shoved them and his briefs down to his knees, holding his stiff cock directly in front of John's sagging head.  "John," Sam said, "look here."  John lifted his head, at least enough to bring his face even with Sam's cock, but apparently didn't have it in him to raise it all the way to look up and meet Sam's eyes.

"Sam," John mumbled.

"Yeah, John, it's me.  I want you to suck me.  He stepped forward a bit, nudging John's lips with the head of his cock.  John's lips parted automatically and Sam pressed the head of his cock between them.  John didn't pull away or make much of any reaction at all and Sam started rocking in and out of his mouth, just a few inches, back and forth.  John's lips had closed a bit around Sam's shaft, but they clearly weren't wrapped tightly and he wasn't sucking hard or doing anything, just letting Sam move.  But Dean was mesmerized.  Every time he had used his father before he'd been entirely asleep and immobile.  This was still so much more than that.  He wasn't restrained and he wasn't asleep and yet he was letting his own son use his mouth.  Sam inched forward a bit more and raised both his hands to grasp the sides of John's head.  Then he rocked his hips and pressed in all the way suddenly, holding John's face tight against his groin, John's nose buried in his hair and his own fingers digging into John's hair.  Sam groaned and John remained still for several seconds until he must have been without breath too long and he struggled weakly against Sam's hands.  Sam pulled back, leaving only the tip in John's mouth and said, his voice low and heavy, "you need to suck me, John.  You need to really suck me--make me feel good.  Do you hear me?"  And he pulled hard on John's hair that was twisted in his fingers.  John whimpered and then his lips wrapped around Sam's shaft and Sam gasped and pressed his hips forward and then pulled them back to reveal a cock now shining with saliva.  "That's right.  Keep doing it just like that.  Suck my cock."  Sam slid back in and let out a loud groan.

"Is it good?" Dean couldn't help asking, a little breathless at the sight of their father being made into a little cocksucker by Sam.

"You can tell he's no expert, but it ain't fucking bad, I'll tell you that," Sam said, setting up a steady rhythm rocking in and out of  John's mouth now.  Holding his head firmly in both hands.  Every so often he held John still and tight to him when his cock was fully buried in John and Dean could see him rock and wiggle a bit to get his cock to slide into John's throat.  It was fascinating how John just let Sam do this.  He was completely pliable and then after maybe seven or eight seconds he would stress when he couldn't get a breath and Sam would hold him there several more seconds pulling against John's weak efforts to pull away and then would slide out and let John get a breath and begin fucking John's face steadily again.  "Come on, John," Sam would say occasionally, "don't forget to suck me."  Or "Get your tongue going on there.  That's right."

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean suddenly said, remembering.  "Don't come yet.  I wanna get some of this on video.  Looks so fucking hot."  And he ran back to the kitchen for his camera.  When he got back and got it trained up nice and close on Sam's cock sliding in and out of John's lips, that seemed to set Sam loose even more.

He started fucking John's face more roughly and pushing all the way into his throat every couple thrusts.  "Yeah, John, that's right," he murmured, "fucking take my cock, you fucking cocksucker.  Gonna make you a fucking slut for your own son's big hard dick.  Bet you love feeling your own baby boy's hard cock sliding down into your throat.  Come on, fucking suck that thing.  Use your tongue, you useless dickhead.  Finally do something right for your fucking kids for a change."  And then he was suddenly holding John's face hard and tight and still against him, his cock buried to the hilt in John's mouth and Dean watched Sam's hips spasm and knew he was coming down their father's throat and he felt his own cock jerk in his pants with how fucking hot his brother's need and anger and power were.  He filmed it all, including the string of spit that ran from John's lips to Sam's cock when he pulled free and John's weak, rough coughing spasm.  He was afraid that was going to be it--that the roughness of Sam's treatment and the coughing were going to bring John out of it and they'd have to be done, but after a minute of coughing, John slumped back down, chin on his chest, still in that same half conscious state from before.

Sam stood before John for another minute and Dean dropped the camera to the bed.  His cock was still hard and hungry for his own taste of John, but he didn't want to disturb Sam if he still needed time to process all of this.  He realized he didn't want Sam to change his mind--now that Sam was here and they were sharing this together, he wanted Sam to be with him every time.  But he needn't have worried.  After a minute, Sam moved, first just lifting his legs alternately, stepping down on his jeans and underwear that had been hanging around his knees, pulling out of them and then kicking them into a corner.  He turned to Dean and his eyes were still hard and hot somehow at the same time.  "Let's get rid of his clothes."

Dean nodded and the two bent to the task together, pulling John's shirt off and then pushing him back to lay on the bed and working his pants open and tugging them and his boxers down and off.  When he was naked, they dragged him into the middle of the bed and Dean stripped off his own clothes.  His cock was hard and he was nearly desperate for relief, but somehow with Sam here he suddenly felt strangely self conscious.  But again, he needn't have worried.  Sam seemed more than ready to take charge.  He was already leaning over John and reaching out to grab his soft cock.  He tugged and pinched at it roughly, staring at John's face as he did.  Dean rushed to pick up his camera again and filmed as Sam twisted and tugged and squeezed at John's cock and balls.  John's head rolled at this treatment and his eyes widened, but his hands stayed completely lax at his sides and he made no move to get away.  When Sam started jacking him roughly, John breathed in small gasps and his cock plumped a little but he seemed unable to get fully hard.  Sam dropped John's cock then and reaching down wrapped his hand around John's balls, tugging them free and rolling them in his palm.  Then he closed his hand softly around John's scrotum and looked up at Dean, a wicked little smile playing on his face.  Dean watched as Sam looked back down at their father and then suddenly squeezed hard.  John gasped and his body jerked and Sam chuckled, then released him to reach both hands up to use his fingers to pinch and twist roughly at John's nipples.  Dean filmed as Sam continued to play with their father's body, taking out his anger and frustration on the inert man.  Sam focused on his sensitive parts for several minutes, then knee walked over to straddle John's chest and stare hard at their father's face.  Dean saw that Sam was half-hard again and knew that exercising this power over the father who had abused him was clearly getting Sam off the same way it did Dean.  As he watched, Sam reached out and slapped John hard across the face.  Then did the same with his other hand.  John's head rocked from side to side, but he gave no other indication of reaction at all.  Sam continued smacking him hard, back and forth, in a flurry of motion, at least 40 times.  The slap of hand on cheek was loud in the quiet room and Dean ran the camera over both their bodies as Sam hit, finally stopping on Sam's cock, which jerked and appeared to be swelling with each rock of his body and swing of his arm.  Fuck.

When Sam stopped, he was panting and sat on John for moment as he caught his breath, then reached forward and tugged John's head back forward by the hair.  John's eyes were still open, looking up at his son, wide open now, but still vague and slightly unfocused.  "You're ours now, John.  Ours to use and abuse.  And we are going to use you and let everyone we know use you.  You are going to be the biggest faggot whore in the city and you won't even know it.  You're gonna make me and Dean and anyone else we want feel good--make us come and come and come until we decide we're done with you."  He released John and sat back, looking down for a moment then seemed to shake it off and rolled off to the side, looking over at Dean.  He eyed Dean's precum smeared cock, standing out needily in front of him and smirked.  "Shit, Dean, don't you think John should take care of that?" 

"Definitely," Dean said roughly, smiling back at Sam.

Sam's smirk turned into an open grin and he said, "You want him on his back or belly?"

"Back is good."

"Give me the camera then, I'll help with his legs."

Dean handed over the camera when Sam reached out and watched as Sam set it down and reached forward to pull John's legs up by the thighs and push them back against his chest.  Sam moved around for several seconds then adjusting his position until he had one arm flung across the back of John's thighs, holding them tight against John's chest with his body weight.  He reached down and picked up the camera with his other hand and trained it across John's (now soft again) cock and balls and then down to his bared hole.

"So lube up and get in there, big brother," Sam said.

Dean reached over to the nightstand for the lube he'd left there and opened it up, smearing it over his cock.  He'd always prepped John before, not wanting him to have any obvious damage to support any ideas he might get that he'd been assaulted.  But having gotten away with so much for so long and with Sam urging him on, he knew he was desperate to push into his father raw and feel how tight that hole was in its natural state.  He crawled onto the bed and pushed his thighs up under John's ass.  Sam trained the camera on Dean's cock and started talking to John.  "Oh, look at that, John, your pride and joy is about to shove into you.  Your firstborn son is going to tear you apart.  I fucking can't wait to see this.  It's about time you did something to make Dean feel good.  And I bet you will feel good--so tight all around him."

Dean couldn't believe how fucking hot Sam's words made him for some reason.  The pressure in his cock suddenly felt even stronger and he wanted to be inside something--be fucking, be squeezed and held and caressed and feel that friction rubbing all over him back and forth and...  Fuck.  He pushed up against John's hole as Sam rambled on.  "He looks so fucking big, John.  I bet you're so fucking proud of Dean--the big, strong man that he is.  And now you're gonna feel that big, strong man, deep inside your most private place.  Oh fuck, you're so tight and he's so big he can't even get in there with you not prepped.  Fuck, Dean, push, man!  Oh fuck, he's gonna be so tight.  Do it.  You deserve this.  John owes you, man.  You deserve to be slamming into that fucking hole and taking every fucking once of pleasure you can get.  Holy fuck, I can't wait until we've done this enough that we can both push in there together, side by side, both his sons fucking him at the same fucking time."

Sam's words were driving Dean crazy.  He felt hot and hungry and urgent and he pushed hard, but John was so fucking tight and didn't seem to want to open up for him.  Dean looked up at his father's face, looking down at him over his own knees and Sam's arm slung across them and Sam was talking about them both splitting John open together and Dean felt a surge of need and want and pushed his hips forward hard with his hand tight on his cock pressing the head up against that little white hole and then he was in.  The head of his cock and another inch just popped in and he was being squeezed tight and hard and it almost hurt but he just wanted more--just wanted to be in further, to have all of him surrounded by that pressure and the squeeze of John's ass.  One Dean knew was entirely virgin except for the times Dean and his friends had used it.  He pulled back out a smidge and rocked his hips to press forward, then continued rocking in, working in bit by bit as Sam filmed.

"Yeah, John," Sam rambled, "that's it.  Take your son's cock in.  Fucking take that thing--he looks huge in your little ass, you should see this.  I bet you would hate knowing you're being used by your own son.  You thought just for being born he would respect you forever.  Well he doesn't respect anything about you except how he can use you to make himself feel good.  That's all your good for, John.  Just to be a hole to be taken and used by your own boys."

Dean was fucking John in earnest now, rocking back and forth in long, hard strokes, shoving in and out of John and barely holding himself together with how amazingly tight John felt and how Sam's low angry voice was driving him crazy.  He wasn't going to last long.  John felt so fucking good and he was just looking up at Dean with wide eyes while Dean started ramming hard into him.  The slap of his balls against John's ass almost seemed to echo in the background under Sam's voice and the friction running over Dean's shaft as he pushed his way into John over and over again was just so fucking good.  His hips were taking frantic jerks now and he could hear himself grunting with each thrust as Sam chanted along with his rhythm.  "Fuck yeah, Dean!  That's it.  Fuck him.  Take him hard.  Keep going.  So fucking hot, Dean.  You're so fucking big.  He's gonna fucking feel you for days.  Come on.  Give it to him."  He was so close.  He was going to come.  John was so tight and Sam's voice and Sam's eyes right on his cock pushing into John...  "Come in him, Dean!  Fill him up!  Fuckin' yeah, Dean!"  And Dean slammed into his father's ass again and flew over the edge, staring at John's slack face and mouth, he felt that wash of heat and electricity and release through his entire body as he pulsed inside that ass and Sam cheered him on.  He couldn't remember every coming so hard--it went on and on for what seemed like hundreds of seconds, though he knew it wasn't.  When he came down from it and opened his eyes, Sam was bent down with the camera over him taking a closeup of where his cock was still pressed tight into John.

After a few seconds he settled back stiffly on his heels and his spent cock slid out, bringing a little bit of cum with it, one large drop especially that hung from the bottom of John's rim and started to slide down his crack.  Sam focused in on it and then finally lifted the camera away and sat back himself.  He looked Dean in the eye and said, "I want in there next."  And Dean saw that Sam was hard as a rock again, his cock resting long and dripping against his stomach.  Fuck, it was going to be a great night.

 

 


End file.
